Suddenly I See
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: One shot side story to East Meets West...Come On, we all face bad days... even youkai and hanyos get them to! just a little idea that i came up with while listening to KT Tunstall....


_Hikaru- San: I don't know what exactly put me up to write this little one shot… it's either the music I'm always listening to, or I'm just once again playing around with things… _

_Any who…. I own nada…. Except my OCs… so just deal with it people… _

* * *

_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

* * *

A clawed hand reached out from under the covers to snap the annoying alarm clock off. A lot of rustling took place under the covers. A tall, slim young woman emerge from underneath, stretching as she sat up. HE long black hair currently looked liked a bird's nest. Her brown eyes sleepily turned towards the clock.

"Oh Shit!" She suddenly shouted, fully alert. She quickly scrambled out of bed.

* * *

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

* * *

Andy quickly scrambled about the small apartment, trying to get her dark gray cashmere dress slacks on, while hopping to the kitchen to pick up her bit of toast. Then she ran over back to her closet, pants unzipped, bare footed, topless, toast in mouth. She scavenged through the tiny hole known as the closet, pulled out a black bra, a dark pink silk button up shirt, and a matching jacket.

"Fine…" Andy mumbled, putting on the rest of her clothes.

"Damnit! He always makes me late!" she kept grumbling, thinking about the night before.

She quickly got out a pair of black Jimmy Choo Stilettos, grabbed her big bag, made a quick check that she had everything for work, and headed out the door.

* * *

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

* * *

Autumn in Tokyo was kind of fun to watch. People were lightly bundled up to keep the slowly cooling air from penetrating their warmth. The different colored leaves blew all around in multiple directions. But one person was completely oblivious to the entire serene of the fall.

Andy kept looking at her Blackberry. The time was now 7:45. That meant she only had 20 minutes to get to work and that was straight across town.

_Oh crap! I'm so late!!!! _Andy thought to herself, as she worked her way through the busy Tokyo Streets. She then took of on a light jog, getting to Starbucks for a much needed coffee.

* * *

_I feel like walking the world_

_Like walking the world_

_You can hear she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

_What you heard_

_She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

* * *

Andy was then starting to descend to the underground towards the subways. However, on the last step, she tripped, spilling coffee all over her top.

"Shit!" Andy shouted.

She turned towards her ankles and found that one of the hells of her shoes broke.

"Today is so not my day," she muttered, taking off her other she and broke the other heel off so that her favorite stilettos were now her favorite flats. She quickly raced toward the nearly full car, and wedged herself in.

* * *

"Andrea! You're late!" a perky red head said in a bad British accent, when Andy rushed into the room.

"Shut up Miranda…" Andy snapped at the female wolf youkai, making her laugh.

"Sorry Andy!" Ayame said, after she calmed down. "But it looks to me that you're not having a good morning so far…"

"Ya think!?" Take a look at this!" Andy said, showing the stub on her shoes where heels used to be and then the coffee stain on her shirt.

"I have a purple shirt that looks exactly like that pink one and I think I can nab another pair of black stilettos from 'the closet'… just need to get pass Sango.

"Hurry please…" Andy said desperately.

Ayame then slipped a comb into Andy's hand.

"Did you happen to look in the mirror this morning?" Ayame asked before she took off.

Andy cocked an eyebrow in confusion and turned on the photo booth program on her Mac.

Her hair was still in a bird's nest.

"Aw man!" Andy muttered, untangling her hair.

As soon as Ayame came back with the shirt and shoes, Andy already had her hair in a messy bun to keep it out of her way and it was the only style she could manage with only one rubber band. Talk about being rugged.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok for the rest of the day?" Ayame asked.

"Oh sure… just fine…" Andy said, turning back to her typing. Suddenly, all her work disappeared.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!"

"What happened?" Ayame asked, leaning in.

Andy looked down and started to growl.

"Ayame…" She growled deadly.

Ayame gave Andy a confused look and looked down.

"Oh…" she said meekly, realizing that she accidentally deleted Andy's file.

* * *

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

* * *

The rest of the day was spent trying to convince her boss to give her an extended deadline. After Sango stepped in, she was given and extra three days. Andy groaned. Of all days, why was it always near deadlines when things had to go wrong? Andy leaned back in her seat on the subway. She just hoped to the Kami that nothing else was going to go wrong.

A pervert started to feel up her thigh.

BAM!

Ok… after that…. Nothing else could go wrong. Andy shook her hand out from the impact her punch cause on the idiot.

* * *

_And she's taller than most_

_And she's looking at me_

_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower_

_A big strong tower_

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see_

* * *

Andy stumbled back into her apartment. It was still a mess from earlier in the morning.

"Honey I'm home…" She called out. No one answered.

"Oh, that's right… I live alone…" Andy grumbled. She placed her bag down and took her shoes off, and went over to crash on he couch. Her answering machine was blinking.

**You have 3 new messages… **

"Let's hear them Lola…" Andy said.

**Hi honey! It's mom! Just wanted to check up on you and see how your big journalistic career is going! Call me back! **

**Hey Andy… it's Ayame… look… I'm so sorry for accidentally deleting that article! I feel so bad. Please don't be mad at me!!! I… **

Andy deleted the message. She couldn't help but smirk. She knew it wasn't Ayame's fault, but she liked to mess with her friend's head. Just a few more hours of 'being mad' and then perform the mood swing!

Andy left the answering machine playing while she walked into her room to grab a pillow so she could relax and watch TV. When she walked in, however, her jaw dropped. Instead of the entire room being a mess like it was this morning, it was back in an orderly way… with tons and tons of bouquets of red roses everywhere. A giant stuffed animal wolf, with a heart in its mouth that said 'Be Mine', was sitting right on top of her pillow. Andy was shocked.

"Sesshomaru…" was all she managed to say, as she picked up the stuffed animal and carried him into the living room.

**Hello beautiful… hope you liked your surprise! And you probably thought I wouldn't remember but… happy 3****rd**** moth anniversary… see you later… **

Andy couldn't help but smile as she snuggled with the stuffed animal. This was just the coolest way to end a bad day….

* * *

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

* * *

_Hikaru- san: Idk… I just felt like doing something really cute! So please read and review! _


End file.
